


vid: come home to my heart

by dollsome



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: In your car, the radio up / We keep trying to talk about us / I’m someone you maybe might love.Falling in love with the world, and each other. An Ineffable Husbands fanvid.





	vid: come home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely did not intend to make ANOTHER VID, and yet here we are! I've been listening to Melodrama on a constant loop a couple years too late, and a few days ago, I was like, "Hmm, I think Supercut is the song I click with the least on this album! I still enjoy it; just not as much as the other ones!"
> 
> And then as soon as I cursed myself with this thought, my brain was like, "WAIT. ... 'in your car, the radio up'? 'We keep trying to talk about us?' ... ' _I'M SOMEONE YOU MAYBE MIGHT LOVE_??'", and there was no hope for me. Oops!


End file.
